1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a clothing article, and more particularly to an article of outerwear having a scarf connected permanently thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outerwear articles, such as jackets, coats, and sweaters, are generally designed to be protective, comfortable, and attractive. Most such articles include front panels, a back panel, sleeves and a collar. However, certain garments, such as ski wear, also are provided at times with accessories such as hoods attached thereto so that a user may elect to wear or not wear the hood depending on weather conditions. In the case of ski wear, the attached hood is connected to the outside of the garment and hangs down the back panel in superposed position when not in use.
However, an entirely different problem is presented where the accessory is of substantial length, such as a scarf. Morever, the problem is compounded when the garment is for a child. Thus, if the scarf is attached to the jacket, it will hang down and is capable of being caught in doors, pulled, caught on coat hooks, etc. On the other hand, a loose scarf or muffler is susceptable of being lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article of clothing.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an article of clothing that is attractive in appearance and comfortable to wear.
Another object of the prevent invention is to provide an article of clothing having an attached scarf that is compactly received within the garment when not in use.